


Мора

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, M/M, Weather, late autumn, sketch - freeform, the sea
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Феран і Мелудзір ля мора





	

Мора было халодным. Гэта адчувалася нават па яго колеры: цёмна-шэрым, няўтульным. Зноў падзьмуў халодны вецер, і Мелудзір насунуў капюшон ледзьве не на нос.

— Не падабаецца? — запытаўся Феран, углядаючыся ў шэрую неспакойную ваду.

— Няўтульна, — коратка адказаў той.

— Тады ідзем назад.

— Не, ты ж хацеў паглядзець.

— Я магу вярнуцца сюды сам. Сёння ўвечары ці заўтра. А ты пасядзіш у хаце. Я б не хацеў, каб табе было няўтульна.

— Лепш заўтра, не вечарам…

 

Ад агню ў каміне ішло цяпло. Мелудзір, скінуўшы плашч, сеў проста перад патрэскваючымі паленцамі і ўздыхнуў.

— Тут дзіўна. Не толькі каля мора, наогул… Сонца ўзыходзіць па-іншаму і ў іншы час. І сыходзіць у іншы час… Вецер, дрэвы — усё не такое.

— Ці гэта дрэнна? — Феран сеў побач.

— Не. Проста трэба прызвычаіцца. Але я не ведаю, ці трэба.

— Можа і не. Мы ж хутка паедзем назад, у нашую Зялёную Пушчу.

— Але…

 

Яны трохі пасядзелі моўчкі, і Мелудзір зноў загаварыў:

— Табе падабаецца мора. Ты бачыш у ім штосьці?

— Я не чую Покліч, — мякка адказаў Феран, пільна ўзіраючыся ў каханага. — Не турбуйся.

Мелудзір усміхнуўся:

— Ты мяне добра ведаеш.

— І ты мяне.

— Але… Дык усё ж такі што з морам? Калі казаць праўду, я не бачу ў ім нічога такога, што магло б затрымаць мяне побач.

— Мне яно падабаецца. Яго моц, яго воля… Ёсць у ім штосьці, як і ў лесе. Гэта прываблівае.

— Больш, чым лес?

Феран крыху памаўчаў, гледзячы на агонь, але неўзабаве адказаў:

— Не, не больш.

— Тады добра, — Мелудзір супакоена ўздыхнуў і паклаў галаву на калені.

— Я схаджу заўтра зноў да мора.

— Вядома. Я з табою, калі ты не супраць.

— Упэўнены? Табе ж…

— Можа, у мяне атрымаецца ўбачыць тое, што бачыш ты.

 

_03.12.2016_


End file.
